


A Change in Plans

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Gen, Murder, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what one little change in routine can do to your day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Plans

The last time I felt wind on my face, was when I was running for my life.

It was a cold October night; and I decided to go for a jog through the woods. How stupid could I have been? The unseasonably frigid temperature should have been enough of a deterrent to keep me inside my nice warm apartment.

It wasn't. All I did was throw on sweats instead of shorts. This one deviation from my normal routine; was enough to make me forget several things I usually bring with me. Things I rarely forget.

My inhaler, my keys, my taser, my cell phone, and my wallet. I realized that they were still inside, the minute the locked door closed behind me. Instead of getting the super and going back inside, I went ahead and ran. 

After all, everything would still be there, when I came back in 45 minutes. Besides, if I was lucky, I could find some change on the sidewalk and use the pay phone at the corner to call. So this was for the best.

I would get my daily exercise, calm down a touch, and be worn out enough to ensure that I would sleep tonight. All very good reasons to go ahead in my book.

I was only out for a few minutes, before I realized I had not thought about gloves. I tucked my hands under my armpits and tried to warm the freezing nubs that were once my fingers. The wind on my cheeks felt like knives carving away at my flesh.

This was a mistake. I should go back and ask a neighbor to call the super to get me back into my warm apartment. Even if no one came, I could sleep outside my door. It would be colder than inside my apartment, but it would be far warmer than outdoors.

I turned to head back and stumbled as a strong wind nearly blew me over. I was saved only, because someone had grabbed my jacket to prevent my inevitable tumble.

As I turned to thank my savior, their hand covered my mouth, as the other wrapped around my middle and plunged a sharp knife under my ribs and into my right lung.

"You're so beautiful. Always so beautiful. Don't worry, everyone will remember your beauty, forever. You'll never age to them or to me," a man whispered as he plunged the knife into my abdomen again. He pulled me to his car and threw me into the back seat.

I gasped for every breath as I watched the city skyline fade into nothing. I kept blacking out, losing track of time and location. When we finally stopped, I was pulled into a small copse and tugged toward a shallow grave.

He tossed me into the hole and grinned. "Rest well, My Sleeping Beauty. I will make sure everyone remembers you."

I tried to make my limbs do more than twitch feebly as dirt was thrown on me. I cried when the first flecks of dirt struck my cheek. You're allowed to mourn your own demise, right?

As the dirt grew heavier and the world grew darker, I wondered how long it would take them to find my bones, and if anyone would ever catch the maniac who was killing me.

Well, at least I couldn’t feel the cold anymore and my friends would suspect foul play with all my stuff at the apartment. No one could save me, but I can hope that this madman gets no one else. Maybe he would trip on his own shoelace and hit his head on a rock. Hey, a ghost can have dreams, can't she?

~Fin~


End file.
